


For the Birds

by IntheMoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, If you squint it's Olicity, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheMoment/pseuds/IntheMoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever called her a nature girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> For the Arrow [Getting Through The Break: Olicity Flash Fiction ](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/85950138689/getting-through-the-break-olicity-flash-fiction)
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt #1: Into the Wild](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/86018442279/olicity-flash-fiction-prompt-1)

+++||+++

Felicity thinks that this camping stuff is for the birds...or for people who like birds and the outdoors a lot more than she does. Give her a nice, cozy room with a bank of state of the art computers and hey, she's all in. 

"What's the matter?" Digg asks from where he's squatting next to the campfire.

"It's cold and wet." She tries not to whine, but if she could climb into the flames she would. She's not sure she's ever been this cold.

"Did you sleep alright?' 

A sound halfway between a laugh and a scoff escapes her. "I'm not really a camper." 

"Really?" 

She knows because of the small grin and the way he ducks his head so she can't see it that he's making fun of her. He does that sometimes and she lets him because he doesn't take offense when she does the same thing to him.

"My dad left and my mom wasn't much for outdoor activities, so I basically stayed in my room."

"And taught yourself how to rule the world with computers?"

This time she really does laugh. "Rule the world? Not so much. If I could do that we'd be on a tropical island, in the warm sun, watching what's going on here on a computer feed. And we definitely wouldn't be camping. Five-star resort. Or private compound on the beach. That's what I'm thinking."

"Awww, c'mon, it's not so bad here. You've got the trees and the birds."

She has to admit, it is beautiful, as far as hellish islands go, but she can't even begin to conceive of waking up here one day, not knowing how to survive, being chased by madmen and enduring all the things Oliver had. When she was finally able to piece together everything that happened to him in those 5 years, it astounded her that he was still standing. She's in the habit of laughing, (well, not to his face anyway, at least not yet,) when he tries to play the _"I can't do this"_ card. She hasn't found anything yet that he can't do when he puts his mind to it. Some things she wishes he wouldn't do, but hey, that's a battle for another day.

"Do you think he's alright?" 

"He's pretty good at taking care of himself." He hands her a cup. "Hot chocolate, be careful, don't want to burn your tongue."

The warmth that seeps through her gloves, as she wraps her fingers around the metal, is blissful. "Did you go camping a lot when you were young?"

Digg nods. "My dad and I, fishing and hunting. From the time I was 5 or 6 until I joined up. He's the one who taught me how to shoot."

She's envious of John's relationship with his father. Wonders what it would actually be like to have someone teach you something. To take care of you instead of the other way around. But that's history and she knows from experience that no amount of wondering or wishing changes anything. And really, she doesn't want it to because she likes who she's turned out to be. Even if she is the kind of person who thinks camping is for the birds. 

###


End file.
